Steel Love
by XxXSaku-ChanXxX
Summary: What happens with a war breaks out because Hinata is in love with someone other than the one she is being forced to marry..Relationships and Friendships will be tested..Rated M to be safe.. ITAHINA!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: So this is set back in the time of Athens so I hope you enjoy..Dedicated completely to My Hina-Chan ^^**

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to the one and only Masashi Kishimoto!

**Bold: Dream**

**STEEL LOVE**

I was gone, nothing and no one could stop me. Digging my toes inot the ground I push off again, continuing my sprint into the dark woods. _Dark, same as my life.._ My body aches and screams at me to stop but I don't… I push past my limits ad keep running. _Red…I need to see that blood red on black..my sanity…_ The blackness of the woods has surrounded me, and the smell of the heavy smoke was growing stronger. "Itachi," I mumble to myself. I see the candle lights flickering from the windows as I approach the lone house. Pushing open the door I quickly step inside anxious to see him. Before I could react I was up against the wall as a low growl escaped the lips of my captor. "Ita-please.." I whisper feeling the coolness of his blade against my throat. He snapped his wrist away from my neck dropping the knife. "I'm so sorry Hina," he whispered cupping my face in his warm hands. My lavender eyes boar into his mesmerizing red and black blended eyes. _I've missed you soo much.._ My tiny arms wrapped around his bare abdomen pulling him to me as his arms wrapped around me, and his chin came to rest on my head. I breathe in his musky scent, closing my eyes finally feeling safe, and content. "How did you convince the king to let you leave?" he asked quietly, lifting me up bridal style and carrying me to his bed. "He didn't…I just left…" Tears welled up in my eyes as I finally thought of the consequences of my actions. "You just started a war Love.." The warm salty water fell. "I know…can you run?" I whisper. Shaking his head no, and giving me the answer I already knew, he leaned down and kissed my head. Pushing my black bangs from my eyes he wiped away my tears. "We'll pull through Love." Worry moved in and settled in my cold heart. "But you'll have to fight…there is no avoiding that." He grits his teeth in anger, knowing the truth I speak. _I doomed the one I love…ignorant…_ "Don't hate yourself Hinata…I would gladly go to war fro you." My eyes closed slowly hearing this. "But I want to be with you..I'm tired of the distance, and this war will pull us apart yet again." My voice broke at the end of this. Opening my eyes I see the fear in his eyes then it turns to anger, but not directed at me. Quickly he shifted me off his lap and stood. "Someone's here..stay put."

I slowly curl up on the bed shifting my gaze to the sheathed sword in the corner of the room. _He can handle it Hina…he's made it this far, _ I try to tell myself. _He wouldn't own that sword unless he could fight and survive._ Voices echo back to the room as I lay quiet and listen. "Itachi Uchiha, you are called to duty. Hinata Hyuuga has left Athens and the confines of her castle. King Toby of your Akatsuki Kingdom is in beliefs that the Athenian King is merely hiding his daughter from him. He is demanding war to retrieve his soon to be wife, Hinata, from Athens." My stomach twisted and my pulse increased as my urge to vomit increased. "I understand..I will report to duty by dawn," Itachi responded. Sobs leaked out of my parted lips as tears fell and soaked into his deep red sheets. _Will we ever be together? Why do the gods continue to hate me? Hate us?_ The door shut and Itachi walked into the room. "My Love?" Steadily he walked towards me, his black cloak swaying behind him. Laying next to me he pulled me into his arms. "I won't let Toby have you.." Those words struck hard as chills ran up my spine. "He's your King, you follow is orders Ita..and my King wants the war to never happen so he wants to give me to Toby." A growl rumbled in his chest. "Your father is a .." , "Please don't call him my father..I might be of the Kings blood..but I will never be his daughter. A father would never be willing to sacrifice his daughter to a monster..even to protect his country," I spat out in anger. Bowing his head a bit in understanding, he agreed. "Your…King…is a coward and so help me, he will perish on my sword for your freedom. And my King will never lay a mere finger on your precious, golden soul." _Itachi.._ My eyes watered but I blink back the tear. "You would die before you got that far Itachi.." His eyes flashed to pain a bit. "Do you not have faith in my strength? In my love? In me?" he questioned hurt by my comments. _I love you but you're talking about taking on two empires single handedly.._ "I do have faith in you but-" ,"No but," he stated cutting me off. Biting my tongue I refrain from commenting.

Silence washed over us, as I laid beside him enjoying the feel of his company. _I have missed this so much, let me hold on to this one night until we have forever.._Feeling him shift I look up past his chiseled abs and toned chest to his square jaw then to his eyes. My thoughts became jumbled as the red and black took my breath away as I feel like I'm staring into his soul. _So perfect…my warrior…my lover bathed in crimson and black.._He blinked and my trance stopped and I was able to breathe again. _How he does that I will never know.._ "You're tired," he whispered with his deep voice, pointing out the obvious black bags beneath my eyes. _I know I'm tired but this is our last night together, and our first night together…_ "Ita I haven't seen you in two months, and your leaving my tomorrow. I don't want to sleep." A sigh escaped his lips and filled the air between us. "You haven't properly slept in months, you're running on pure adrenalin..please get some sleep tonight while you're safe and you can sleep.." My mouth slowly opened to protest but instead I just sighed. Once again I swallow my pride, refusing to start an argument I curled up on my side with my head buried in the crook of his neck. _..Mom you were right, I did find why you left..I found my reason to leave too_ "I love you Itachi Uchiha," And with that my eyes fluttered closed and I the warm, strong embrace of my dark warrior I drifted to sleep.

**"Hinata, this is King Toby," my father stated pointing to the orange haired, average height man, with perfect scarless skin and a bright gleam in his eyes. **_**He's to 'perfect'…Ita is the only one..**_** My thoughts drifted to the tall, dark haired, battle scarred man I fell in love with despite anyones beliefs. "Hinata, you and Toby will be having dinner tonight. I have sent a servant up to your room to prepare you." Nodding my head I turn my back on the disgusting Toby and my hateful King. Walking up the stairs I follow the stone hall to my room. Opening the door I walk in to see a petite pinkette sitting on my bed. "Saku!" I gasp shutting the door and running into her open arms. "Hello Hina..I mean, My Lady.." she responded bowing slightly. A giggle erupted from my throat as my best friends sarcasm. "You only have to say that in front of others Saku"**

My eyes drift open in the darkened room. "Good morning Love," whispered a deep voice in my ear. "Good morning Ita." I lifted my head up to look at his grinning face. _That smile…_ "You must have slept well since you were smiling half the night. Anything special?" he asked. "Saku.." I whispered. "I was dreaming of my escape and it involved you…an Saku." Surprisingly Itachi nodded his head in understanding. Silence fell between us as my hand reached up to play with the nape of his neck. After a few minutes the silence broke. "Dawn is but an hour away..I must leave darling.." My stomach knotted at his words. _No..Not yet…_Softly and carefully her pried himself from my grip and stood. Removing his cloak, he was clad in just his underwear. Pulling on shin guards, then arm guards and placing on his steel skirt and his chest plate he prepared to leave. He walked to the corner of the room lift his sword. He placed that to his hips and strapped it on. Standing I walk over to him, pulling him into a hug. He placed his hands on my hips gently lifting me on my toes. Leaning his head down he brushed his lips against mine leaving a sweet chaste kiss on my lips before pulling away. A tingle shot up my spine as the want to keep him here grew stronger. "When I return you will be free Love, I love you." And with that, he left closing the door behind him as my tears formed and spilled. _Please..come back Love…_

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: So this is chapter 2 of my ItaHina fanfic ^^ I hope you all are enjoying, please read and review I would really appreciate honest opinions. I also take requests so don't be shy, I will write whatever you like as long as it's within my pairings. This is dedicated to My Hina-Chan, Sweetheart I'm glad you found your Ita-Kun to fight for**

**Disclaimer: ****Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto where I do not..sadly..**

**Steel Love**

It's been days, the worry is overwhelming. I can't eat, I can't sleep, and all I can do is wait and hope. _Itachi, please be safe.._ Gently I pull the sheets from his bed, for the third time in two days, to wash them. Afterwards I hung them to dry. "You should stay inside Love, before someone unfriendly sees you," said a deep, dark voice. My head snapped up at the sound, "Itachi!" I yelled running into his arms. "My Love.." He hugged me tightly, holding me like his life depended on it. _Thank god.._ "How did you?..." I asked quietly. It takes him a while to answer. _Something's wrong.._ "It's not over Hina..It just began. I came back to retrieve my shield and cloak. We the Warriors of the Night are going on a siege of Athens..." Panic set in... "No! Itachi, I'm not worth your death...I'm going home and my father will do what he will with me." His jaw tightened and his teeth ground together. "Never.." Anger rose within me along with determination. "Itachi, you're talking about fighting my empire, winning, then turning on your own empire..It's suicide!" He took a step back to stare me in my eyes. "I will fight a thousand wars, I will kill a million men, I will die by sharpened steel. For you.. I would stand above my Kingdom, my oath..and declare me yours...Just take my cold heart in your hands and never let it go, for your love is my strength." Tears formed in my eyes as his words soaked in. _Please...don't make me do this.._ "You are but a Warrior of the Night, your oath is to him as my body is to my father..We do not control thee.." I respond. "Silence. My Love our love is enough to break and quiet them..I will make us possible. Believe in me. My sword will reach their hearts before their greedy hands reach yours." _There's no point in fighting him…he won't give up._ Nodding my head I refuse to respond, afraid my voice will show fear. "Soon we will stand above all, encased in love.." He turns, walking inside and retrieving his cloak and shield. Returning he walks over and kisses my dark hair. "Goodbye..take care..and eat something please," he said before turning coldly and walking away. I watch him leave, looking at how he seems to be walking a little less straight as if the weight of this war is becoming to be too much on his shoulders. _I have to…he needs me to save him…_

The cold stream water runs across my skin as I wash away the dirt. Standing I reach for my towel on the bank. _Saku…I need your help again…I'm sorry little sis.._ I dry off and pull on my red skirt and red cloth bra. Pulling a black cloak over top I walk back to the house. Walking into Itachi's bedroom I grab his dagger and strap it to my thigh. Pulling it from it's sheath I examine the eight inch sharpened steel blade. _Once again my life will revolve around blades, and blood._ Carefully I put it back in its sheath and conceal it with my cloak. I make my way around the small house blowing out all the candles. Then I walk out, running through the woods fast towards the Kingdom I fled. _Itachi.._

Hours have passed and I finally see the gates. Slipping through the woods, I jog to the left of the gate and squeeze into the Kingdom through a gap in the wall. Running through the side streets, hiding behind my hood I make my way to the palace. Entering the palace through the rear door I slip into the darkness as a guard walks by. Quickly unsheathing my dagger I slit his throat and he hits the ground hard. With weapon in hand I run up the stairs to my room. _I have a feeling she'll be here._ Bursting through the door, I shut it behind me. Quickly I scan the room to find a small framed pinkette sleeping on my bed. My gaze softens as her body quaked with fear as whimpers escaped her lips. _Her nightmares have returned since I left.._ "Saku.." I mumble walking over to the bed and laying down. Wrapping her in my arms I pull her to me as warm tears slid down her sleeping face. "Shh…I'm here Hun.." A jolt shook her as she shot up in my arms panting heavily. Nervously she looked at me with fear not sure who I was, then her look relaxed and she reached to hug me. "Hina.." Pulling away she looked at me intently. "Why are you here? Where is Itachi, and why aren't you with him?" Tears formed in my eyes as hers widened in realization. "Hina, I will tear apart this empire for you to be happy." Her hand came to rest on my cheek. "What do you need me to do Sweetheart?" she asked.

**Review PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I hope you all are enjoying, please read and review. Here's chapter 3. This is dedicated to My Hina-Chan..**

**Disclaimer: ****Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto**

**Steel Love**

My stomach twisted a bit knowing that what I'm about to ask her to do could leave to her death, along with mine. "I need you to help me fight so Ita lives.." I patiently wait for her answer knowing full well she hates him. Her face lifted so her emerald eyes pierced mine with an unbelievable amount of determination. "I will die to keep him alive for you." _Saku, thank you.._ Tears rolled down my cheeks as I reach to hug her Holding the pinkette to me I listened to her questions. "Where is he and do you know when he's attacking?" "Tomorrow morning is the attack, that's all I know Saku. I'm sorry.." She sighed in my ear softly before pulling back to look at my face. "Don't apologize when you did nothing wrong Hinata," she whispered sweetly. A smile formed on her face, "So I guess it's good we took the time growing up to spare together?" _We fight so well together, she'll always have my back, and I hers…We are best friends that will crush anyone in our path…literally…_ "Yeah, I guess it is," I responded smiling. It got silent for a few minutes before Sakura shifted uncomfortably. "Umm, Hina, can you get the dagger out of my side?" _Oh shit…_ Quickly I pulled my hand with the dagger away. "Sorry," I say as she giggled a bit at my expression. Standing she pulls the covers off her body leaving her clad in just her underwear. "So first we should probably change into something more protective.." she states pointing at my simple, revealing outfit. Standing I remove my cloak and boots. _Fuck it.._ I also remove my underwear, seeking new ones with more protection. "Hinata did you bring anything besides-" her sentence trailed off as she turned around and saw me naked. Sakura's face turned a bright shade of red as she rotated back around and apologized. I stifled a giggle as I pull on a pair of boy shorts. Walking over to her, I stood in front looking into her bright, emerald eyes. "You were saying?" Sakura fought the blush off her face before answering. "Did you bring and other weapons?" Shaking my head no, I watched as she pulled on heavy boots and a loose black dress. Following her lead I pull on the same, before sitting on the bed silently watching Sakura. _Ita..please stay safe until we get there…_ Walking over to the dresser, she removes two thick, sharpened, heavy swords and another dagger. _When did she put those in my room? _Almost as she heard my thoughts, she answered my unasked question. "The night I snuck you out to go be with Itachi I brought them in here in case I had to fight to give you a chance to make it to him.." I nod my head in understanding. _Thank you…_ "So what's the plan?" A smile crept onto my face. _She'll like this…_ "Wipe out the empire guards from the inside of the castle creating mass chaos before daybreak…It's only 20 elite guards since the army is spread between neighboring lands." A small sadistic smile spreads across her beautiful face. _Yes, we get to kill both of them…_ "Naruto…sweet Naruto…no more," she whispered. Grabbing my hand she pulled me off the bed and passed me one of the broadswords. She strapped her dagger to her thigh and then added her sword to her waist. "Are you sure you want to do this Saku?" I ask strapping on my sword as well. A sweet smile played on her lips as her eyes softened and looked at me with love. "Hinata, you are my best friend, your happiness is all that matters. I'll do anything for that…So yes I'm sure." _One day Saku…I'll make sure you find happiness just like I have..Thank you for everything…I wish you know how much I love you.._ And with that we walk out, sneaking down the halls to stairs. Two guards stood waiting in front of us. Quietly we snuck behind them, using only our daggers we slit their throats. Blood spilt out as they slumped to the floor. "Why am I not surprised?" _That voice…_ Rage shot through me as Sakura and I turned to face the man. "Kiba, you vile thing…"Sakura spat out. _Please Saku, let me kill him…he's my past._ She took a step back cocking her head to the side to face me. "Hina…Sweetheart…he's all yours.." Smirking I sheath my dagger, as her face twists to a sadistic smirk as well. Walking to him I wait for the swing of his sword and the moment it's swung my hand is around the handle of mine. The loud echo of metal on metal was music to my ears. _I kind of miss this…_ Kiba's eyes widen in shock of my speed while Sakura snickered behind me. With a short jab my sword entered his lower stomach. I proceeded to cut a perfect 'C' into his stomach. Slumping to the ground her sword clattered against the stone. "That's for all the pain you ever caused me.." Sheathing my sword I turned to face Sakura. "Let's go," she says leading my away from his bleeding body. _Three down…Itachi, we got this.._

The clanking of steel on steel could be heard throughout the corridor. Sakura and I were outnumbered three to two and very tired, but with every uncoordinated swing of the enemy there was two very coordinated swings from us. Ducking a swing I twist around Sakura and slice another guards abdomen., splitting him in two. Using that as a distraction Sakura turned on her heal and decapitated another guard. _One left.._ Sakura and I both swung, both of us hitting the remaining soldier on both of his sides, killing him. Standing straight up, emerald clashes with pale white, _She's been waiting for this._ The sun is just breaking over the clouds. We could hear the screaming outside of the walls from the invasion led by Itachi and his Warriors of Night. "Through that door is the king and him…" I whisper what Sakura already knew. "He's mine," Sakura retorted busting through the door. She ran straight towards the spiky blonde general without breaking stride. Naruto blocks her advance with ease pushing her back a little. Swinging her sword quickly, she slices open his cheek so blood spills out. "You're a mere servant, you have no right attacking me. Step down Haruno." A smirk crosses her face. "My oath is gone." _Kill him Saku…_ The sound of his body hitting the floor was beautiful and accompanied with my Kings screams of terror, it was breath taking. _We did it…_ "Hinata, my daughter…Why?" My head snapped up so I could glare at my King. "For I am not you r daughter, for a daughter would be protected. Not sold to another lands King like an animal," I spat out. Shock crossed his face, I have never spoken against him. _You created your own demise…_ At that moment Itachi burst through the open door. I turn looking at my lovers blood and dirt covered body. _You're safe._ I run to him, happy to be back in his presence. "Why?" he asked protectively. "To save you.." Few moments pass as I stare into his conflicted eyes. "I killed 3 of my own…their coming for me…and now you," he growls out. "You will not take my daughter!" screamed the King charging at us. Itachi positioned himself to defend me but Sakura stepped in front blocking my father's sword. _Saku.._ "No Itachi! You have no time. Take her and run, don't stop running. Live your lives. I will handle the King and your army. Go!" she stated sharply. _No…_ Itachi nodded in a silent thank you, before picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. "Saku! Please!" I scream out as she turned to face me, her emerald eyes sparkling and a beaming smile on her face. "Be happy…" she said as a single tear fell. "I Love Y-,"she was abruptly cut short by my Kings sword piercing her fragile frame. "Sakura!" I scream out shredding my vocal chords as the army grows closer. Itachi stops in his tracks at the sound of her blood dripping to the floor. "I-Ita-c-chi…g-get her o-out…"Sakura forces herself to say as the throws the dagger into my fathers head instantly killing him. _She's going to die…my best friend…my Saku…_ Itachi began running out as I cried hard into his shoulder. "I Love You Too Saku…" _…she ended it all, for us…_ Itachi's feet hitting the ground softly and his thumping pulse lulled me to a dreamless sleep.

I awoke in an unfamiliar room in my lovers arms. "Welcome home…" he whispered in my ear. A small smile formed knowing I'll never have to leave him. _Thank you Saku…_ Sadness flooded my heart as I thought of my best friend. "She would want you happy Hina…not crying…" he said wiping my tears. "Love, this is the beginning." I smile a bit, at my whole life as I nestle into his neck. _Born without love, I gained it in the embrace of my best friend. I met the crimson eyed demon that I love…and through love strong as steel lives were sacrificed and new hope was found…_Itachi placed his hand on my chin and listed my lips to his, carefully kissing me with raw emotion. With this kiss everything was made worth it..Athens destruction, Sakura's death, and Itachi's loss of worth, all worth it._ Can you see me Sakura…I am happy…Thank you my friend…You have meant more to me than you could ever know…My love will always be with you sister…I will live for both of us now…_

**THE END…**


End file.
